Decir que sí
by Adelaide Scott
Summary: …sé que no te gusta el apellido Stanfield y a mí Weinberg tampoco me entusiasma mucho. Así que, ¿qué tal si tenemos en cuenta las costumbres japonesas y yo adopto el de Kouzuki? Gino x Kallen.


**Decir que sí**

Cecile y Lloyd se encargan ahora del Tristán. Eso explica que la primera le haya pasado unas recetas de comida japonesa a Gino. Lo cual convierte en pura lógica que él le entregue, con una sonrisa inmensa, ese mediodía en que han quedado para comer juntos como siempre (bueno, Kallen dormitaba en el pupitre, tras poner bajo amenaza mortal a sus compañeros de clase para que no la despertaran, cuando Gino irrumpió con la música de su risa y movimientos bruscos, arrancándola de sueños en los que puede hablar cara a cara con el afamado Emperador Demonio) una caja de almuerzo (que provoca cuchicheos molestos entre los otros alumnos, con sus hamburguesas y galletas británicas. Aunque ahora los japoneses tengan derecho a estudiar en sitios como ese si les da la gana, Kallen es de las pocas que se atreven. A ver quién matonea al viejo Az de los Caballeros Negros, actualmente la Segunda de los de Asalto, comprometida con el Primero, que encantado poseería Japón bajo su capa, si Zero no le hubiera quitado el placer) en la que a penas y se distinguen los alimentos por sus diversos tonos quemados.  
Kallen sacudió la cabeza cuando él tomó asiento en uno de los varios desocupados a su alrededor (aparentemente algunos pensaban que haría detonar una bomba en plena clase tarde o temprano y que distanciándose por un par de metros, no saldrían heridos) y le acercó con una mano temblorosa, que a penas y sostenía con cientos de dificultades un par de palillos, un rollo torpemente envuelto de sushi. Ella se preguntó con una mueca cómo diablos puede chamuscarse un plato como ese y estuvo a punto de declinar el ofrecimiento, más pedirle a Gino que se dejara de fastidiar y usara un tenedor si realmente iba a tragarse algo que tenía pinta de indigerible. Pero entonces vio su mirada ilusionada y retomó el hilo de su monólogo:  
-…quería hacer algo tierno por nosotros, ya sabes, porque ya van unos meses que estamos juntos. Mis padres se casaron conociéndose menos y habiendo compartido poco y nada pero yo creo…  
Kallen aprovechó su ensimismamiento en la observación que hacía de ella, perdido en el rol de príncipe encantador que la seducía aunque le provocara miles de quejas desde su lado independiente, para zamparse ese bocado temible. Salado. Demasiado grande. Tuvo que masticarlo, pero se dijo que solo una vez y mordió fuerte. Dolor. Sabor metálico. Algo roto. Se escupió en la mano un trozo de diente y ni bien desentrañó haciendo a un lado el bocadillo ensalivado y aplastado, un anillo de enorme diamante le saludó en su palma con obvias intenciones.  
-…sé que no te gusta el apellido Stanfield y a mí Weinberg tampoco me entusiasma mucho. Así que, ¿qué tal si tenemos en cuenta las costumbres japonesas y yo adopto el de Kouzuki?  
Kallen estaba enternecida y se hubiera dejado hundir en esas pupilas cálidas, que le guiaban a un beso de película, del que muchas chicas y chicos en esa aula que no se dirigieron hacia el patio a almorzar, no se perdían, como si acaso fuera la parte culminante de una novela de amores y desencuentros que llegaban a su fin. Si no fuera por el dolor. La humillación pública. La falta de tacto que Gino tenía. Cómo podía convertir el acto de entregar una sortija que valdría unos cuantos ceros en algo torpe y hasta vulgar.  
Sonrió como una tonta enamorada. Le pegó un fuerte puñetazo. Le exigió que la llevara al dentista, después de todo era su culpa que se le hubiera roto una muela. Mientras que Gino cerraba los ojos adoloridamente, ella se llevó las manos al cuello y en un par de ávidos movimientos, se desprendió la cadena en la que llevaba las llaves de su vieja arma de guerra, ahora antes que nada un accesorio de ceremonias para la Emperatriz. Como si alguien fuera a atacar a una muchacha tan querida. Metió el anillo como compañero de la llave: dos símbolos de dos vidas que estuvieron partidas al medio por mucho tiempo. Cuando era terrorista y colegiala. Cuando se acostaba con Gino y pensaba en Lelouch. Ahora era simplemente Kallen Kouzuki, iba a casarse con el hombre que amaba, el único de su vida y estaba feliz.  
Compensó con un suave beso en la mejilla herida su rudeza, aunque estuviese perfectamente justificada y sugirió que luego de ir al dentista, mejor ni volvieran a clase. Encontrarían algo más interesante que hacer. Su insinuación fue clara y amena. Su caricia, ardiente y Gino se dijo que había salido todo tan bien, que menos mal que no le avisó que para poder obtener la sortija de su bisabuela, que había asegurado cantidad de matrimonios longevos (pese a infidelidades y a que estaban generalmente arreglados para convenir en tierras y títulos) en sus antepasados, aprovechó la desactualización de la anciana mujer en noticias mundiales para mencionar que su prometida era la señorita Stanfield, a cuyo bisabuelo tenía en gran estima.


End file.
